1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact, and more particularly to an electrical contact for electrically connecting a package and a circuit substrate, and having two separated part assembled together which can provide two contacting points for the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors for removably mounting an LGA package on a PCB are known as LGA sockets. An LGA socket typically comprises a substantially flat dielectric housing which is positioned between the LGA package and the PCB. The housing defines an array of passageways with electrical contacts received therein in correspondence with the array of pads of the LGA package. Each contact has a pair of oppositely extending free ends spaced apart with a predetermined distance in an original position. The two free ends extend beyond the housing for respectively engaging with corresponding contacting pads on a bottom surface of the LGA package and on a top surface of the PCB thereby establishing an electrical connection between the LGA package and the PCB.
Various electrical contacts for LGA sockets are disclosed in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,653,598 issued to Dimitry on Aug. 5, 1997 and 6,905,377 issued to Keith on Jun. 14, 2005. Typically, a contact for an LGA socket comprises a single contacting portion at an upper end thereof and a single soldering portion at a bottom end thereof. The single contacting portion extends upwardly beyond an upper face of the socket to contact with a corresponding contacting pad of an LGA package. The single soldering portion extends downwardly beyond a lower face of the socket to contact with a corresponding solder pad of a PCB. Therefore, an electrical connection is established between the single contacting portion of the LGA package and a corresponding soldering pad of the PCB via a single contacting portion.
However, as the pads of the LGA package are increasing and the socket is reduced in size because of quick development of science, there is limited space for arranging the array of increasing contacts. Contacts for an LGA socket are usually designed in a trend of miniaturization; such will increase impedance of transmitting signal. Furthermore, the pads of the PCB must also be increased as the increasing pads of the LGA package and such increases the cost of the PCB manufacture. Thus, an improved contact for an LGA socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional contact.
In view of the above, a new electrical contact that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.